Society for Krakozhian-Tabi'atstani Friendship
The Society for Krakozhian-Tabi'atstani Friendship (Krakozhian: Společenstvo Krakozy-Tabiatstany Prijateljstvo/Сполеченство Кракозы-Табиатстаны Пријательство) is a mass organisation in Krakozhia set up to teach about Tabi'atstani culture to Krakozhians and to encourage closer cooperation between Krakozhia and Tabi'atstan. It is the second largest mass organisation in Krakozhia behind the Revolutionary Krakozhian Trade Union Alliance, and is a member of the National Front. History The SKTP was founded on the 12th May 1948 with the merger of the Society for the Study of the Culture and Economy of Tabi'atstan and the Union of the Friends of Tabi'atstan in Krakozhia. During the 1980s the SKTP saw newfound popularity with citizens joining to support the Tabi'atstani Tajdeed reforms and in turn promote cooperation with the economic reforms of Krakozhia's own New Socialist Economic Regimen and later the programme of Socialism in the Colours of Krakozhia. Organisation The SKTP is divided regionally into Krai Organisations, Okrug Organisations, and Local Organisations. There are also Basic Units for enterprises. The Congress is the highest level organ, with the Central Board governing in between congresses. The executive organs of the society are the Presidium of the Central Board and the Secretariat of the Central Board, with the President being the top official. Additionally, the SKTP has its own publishing house which publishes translations of Tabi'atstani literature as well as various magazines. The SKTP is part of the League for International Friendship, an organisation which helps coordinate all friendship societies and committees in Krakozhia, as well as the National Front. Krai Organisations The supreme body of the krai organisations are the Krai Delegation Conferences. Between these conferences, the Krai Board is the highest organ at the krai level. The executive body of the krai organisations are the Secretariats of the Krai Boards, with the highest level official being the Chairman of the Krai Board. Okrug Organisations The top level body of the okrug organisations are the Okrug Delegation Conferences, with the Okrug Boards being the top level organs in between conferences. The executive body of the okrug organisations are the Secretariats of the Okrug Boards, and the top official is the Chairman of the Okrug Board. Local Organisations Local organisations and local groups are led by Local Conferences, with Local Boards being the second highest bodies and taking over between conferences. The top official is the Chairman of the Local Board. Basic Units Are organisations of the SKTP given jurisdiction over particular enterprises. They are led by a General Meeting and by Boards of Production Groups between meetings. The highest official in a Basic Unit is the Chairman of the Board of the Production Group. Aside from people joining the SKTP on an individual basis, people may be collectively enrolled if their work brigade or enterprise chooses to join the SKTP as a whole. Activities Awards The SKTP awards Krakozhian citizens who play a significant role in relations between the Krakozhian FPR and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan with the Medal for Merit in Strengthening Krakozhian-Tabi'atstani Friendship, which comes in three levels, namely bronze, silver, and gold. Presidents See also *Foreign relations of Krakozhia *League for International Friendship Category:Krakozhia Category:Mass organisations of Krakozhia Category:Foreign relations of Krakozhia Category:Politics of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian culture